


Seaside Adventure.

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>More tales of 'Little Munchkin' and her family. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Adventure.

"Mummy..."

The wail catches at Darcey's attention instantly and she moves quickly, scooping her little girl into her arms even as the child sobs into her shoulder, her pale white dress marked with a little blood, a scraped knee. Darcey sighs, carrying the girl back to her blankets and wiping the stinging cut clean, her touch light over the child's knee as she smoothed a plaster on, scooping the girl up again when she begged, her own red dress fluttering slightly in the wind, her hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. Anton smiles as he looks at them both, his fair-haired child and his incredibly beautiful wife. Darcey is the one who tends to fuss over little Erin lately, although the child still is very much her Daddy's girl. Little Erin smiles now as she looks out at the sea and Anton can feel his heart beat a little faster at the sound of laughter between his wife and his child. His. 

"Happier now petal?"

Darcey's voice is gentle and Erin nods eagerly, burrowing back into her mother's shoulder with a content sigh. Darcey laughs again, kissing her child's forehead and looking utterly at peace, it's times like this that make Anton love her all the more. He rises, moving to loop his arm around Darcey's waist, kissing her softly and laughing at their daughter's mild grumble of 'Ewww'. Darcey laughs with him, smiling and letting her head rest against his shoulder. 

"This was a great idea..."

"Even..."

"Yes, Darling, even with Munchkin here getting a little overexcited..."

Darcey laughs, noting Erin's sleep grumble and glancing up at Anton.

"We should take her home soon, she's starting to fall asleep..."


End file.
